Studies of intraneoplastic injection of chemotherapeutic agents have shown an advantage for injection over intravenous or intraperitoneal administration. Intratumor injections are usually characterized by specifying the depth of needle penetration or merely indicating injections are subcutaneous. This study will explore the affect of varying injection pressure from bolus injection over a short time period to easily assimilated injection over a half hour or more. Various injection orifice structures will also be explored through the use of tumor models and dye injection.